Akatsuki's Wrath
by DarksMasterRen
Summary: Meet the new akatsuki memeber,Riose chi,she has been givin a mission,capture the kyuubi no yoko,but to do this,she must gain his,and all of konoha's,trust...this is gonna take awhile..
1. Chapter 1

A dark shadow flew over head of the akatsuki base(where ever that is..) and inside of this dark fortress sat a man in a large chair,more of a throne really,his face covered by the darkness of the room he was in while the rest of his body was clearly visable,a long black cloak with red clouds on it along with a red line through the middle,for an opening.

The man tapped his fingers against the small stone part of his chair,which he put in just for this purpose."Come...my new memeber.." he said darkly as a shadow appeared beside him.

"What is it..leader-sama?" said a dull but cute voice.

The leader frowned under the dark shadows covering his face."I have yet to see you prove your trust to me..so i am giving you a mission.." he said.

The figure nodded slightly."What is this mission you wish to give me leader-sama? and who shall be my partner?" The shadow'd figure said.

"No partner..you are going alone..you must spy on the vessal we have been trying to capture for a long time,but failed." the leader said with slight anger in his voice.

"Yes leader-sama.." said the figure as it bowed,and has it bowed a head of green hair popped out before it stopped bowing and the green hair went back into the shadows.

"Now my little genius...go..your mission begins now...and try to hide your powers...the village is sure to know of your bloodline...then again..they are at war with cloud" the leader said.

"I will be careful leader-sama" said the shadow as it disappeared.

"Do come back...Riose..Chi.." 


	2. New memeber

Chea,sorry for not being on for sooo long guys,my sister has been using my computer ALOT but i don't blame her,its for love x3.anyways,i'm back,and i'll try to write more,i just wanted to see if this was a good story or not,it was my sisters idea :D and shes a great role player,and yes i know i have someone called "chi" in another fic but this chi is different,and has a different blood line.now i have a question :x WHOS HAPPY TO HAVE ME BACK XD?

--Now on to the 2nd chappy :D--

-In konoha-

A boy in orange and blue jumpsuit(bet you guys thought this was after time skip huh xD?)laughed lightly as a pink haired female jumped onto a black haired boy.

"SASUKEE-KUUUUUNNN" she squeeled with happyness as she cuddled the boy.Said boy was glareing at the pink hair and trying to get her off without roasting her.

"Get off sakura.." he said dryly pushing her off finally.

Sakura pouted and sunk back.While naruto chuckled leaning on the bridge that team 7 usually met at.And just as he was about to say somthing a sudden POOF got his attention and he turned his head to a silver haired jounin standing on top of the bridge.

"Yo" he said reading a orange book ignoreing the loud "YOUR LATE" coming from sakura and naruto."Yes yes..but this time i have a good reason to be late..." of course none of team 7 believed him..until they noticed the person beside him.

It was a girl,she had long green hair down to her waist light blue eyes that were tinted with green and she was wearing a simple green shirt that had a square silver picture on it and light green jeans that went down to her ankels and had a pair of green sandels on.Said girl was looking at them all with her eyes half open in a very bored like way.

She yawned and waved slightly at them."Yo.." she said boredly.

"Who are you..." said sasuke glareing at her with his hand going back to get a kunai."I've never seen you in this village before"

"Now sasuke thats enough,this is your new teamate,her name is Riose chi apperently." he said snapping his book shut.

"New teamate!!!?" sakura yelled in confusion."But all teams are supposed to have only 3 members!" she said

"ah thats true sakura but.." kakashi said but was cut off from riose.

"But this is a speical case,seeing as kakashi would be the best teacher for me,and because you sakura,are here by removed from the team,you are aloud to come to team meatings and missions,but you are not to train with the team or any thing else like that." she said boredly and lazily taking her time with each word.

Sakuras eyes shot wide and she stared at riose as kakashi sighed."bu..but why.." she said not wanting to have to spend less time with sasuke-kun.

"Your to undergo special training from medics,your supposed to be a medic nin" kakashi said." thats why"

Sakura sniffled and nodded slightly backing up while naruto and sasuke stood in silence,shock on naruto's face,where as sasuke's face was the usual emotionless but his mouth was twitching.

"Now then any questions?" kakashi saw naruto raise his hand and he pointed at naruto."Yes naruto?"

"Ano sa.." He said slowly."Why does this girl have to come into our group again...i'd rather have sakura-chan...shes prettier..." he said with his eye twitching.

Riose sighed jumping down."I suppose shes prettier,but is she stronger?No,is she faster,No,does she actually want to learn,No," she said while naruto and sakura glared at her.

"I DO WANT TO LEARN AND IM WAY STRONGER THEN YOU!!" Sakura yelled."YOU PROBALY DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO SPELL CHAKRA!"

"C.H.A.K.R.A. Chakra,the form of energy we ninjas use to form out jutsu's special skills,such as bloodlines" at this she nodded at the uchiha."sword styles,such as the water style by kisame of the hidden mist,and it is the energy that keeps our bodys going."Riose said smirking slightly.

Sakura growled and aimmed a chakra packed punch at riose,all the other male memebers winced slightly but their eyes went wide as riose caught it kicked sakura in the shin spun her around then threw her into the water off the bridge.A loud splash was heard followed by a loud groan.

"As i said,is she stronger.." she turned to the blonde haired boy with her eyes half open seductively and a small smirk on her dark lips."No"

Naruto twitched and crossed his arms.

"Now thats all for today team,get to know your new teamate" kakashi said as he poofed away into smoke.

Silence met the bridge...and a cold wind passed through followed by a loud "ACCHO" from below it.

"..who wants ramen..?" naruto suggest and sasuke and riose just shrugged.Naruto grinned."ALRIGHT THEN!" he ran off as everyone followed,except sakura who crawled home sneezing all the way.

--

Gotta cut this short xD but i'll make more tomarrow


End file.
